Fall Like A Snowflake
by Claustraphobic-Choco
Summary: Just a little oneshot for Nick and Lime c: Nick (c) Xurnam on dA Lime (c) EspyThePhysco on dA


**"When your like a snowflake, someone will always be there to admire your beauty."**

**She** pressed her paws down in the soft snow gently, leaving behind a print. This made her chuckle a bit, but her happiness from it faded away soon as more snow fell to cover it. She continued along the hollow road, she was alone, all alone. If it wasn't enough that she had been traveling for many days alone, it was winter, and a blizzard was coming, her fur was thin, if she didn't find shelter soon, she would surely freeze to death. As she walked the quiet road, she found a large tree, it was covered with snow itself, but under it was safe from the snow, and somewhat warm, she took a small break there, falling asleep.

**When** morning hit, the sun shown over the snow, it was no longer snowing, and it was a little warmer than usually, this meant there would soon be a blizzard, her time was running out faster than she had expected it too. She sighed, and marched out from under the tree, into the powdery, yet 3 feet deep snow. Along the road was all snow, snow, snow everywhere. Despite the road view that lead to nothing, she continued on through the snow. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten in at least three days, she would survive a week without food, but that didn't mean she wouldn't get hungry. As she marched, ignoring her stomach complain for the lack of food, the sun started to set, in these winter days the sun didn't shine long, then the moon would come out to show it's shiny self, a pretty, yet cold, sight.

**The** wind picked up, her thin, velvet-like fur had little ripples as it blew. It didn't bother her too much, until it started to snow softly, the soft snow wouldn't last long, after that, it would snow heavier, the height reaching up to five feet, she would have to stand on her hind legs just to be able to see over it, let alone walk properly. The little snowflakes let out a sparkle of light as they fell, they were absolutely breathtaking to watch. She smiled, for the first time in a while, and when she looked forward while walking, images of her mother and her twin sister appeared. It made her sad, knowing she would never see them again. She would probably die out here, in the cold, alone.

**Just** when she thought the blizzard was going to take a good turn, it started to snow heavier, her luck had run out. Although the odds were stacked against her, and her days where numbered, she pressed on through the snow. After hours of walking through the thick and high snow, the cold got to her, she tried to fly into the air, so her wings could do all the work, but they were far to weak for this, she fainted, there, on top of the cold snow.. alone.

**"When your heart doesn't want love, love comes to it like a moth to a flame."**

**He** was looking out the window of his home, it was warm and cozy inside, away from the cold snow, he decided to take his nightly walk, even though it was snowing heavily outside, he opened the door and carefully made his way outside, shutting the door behind himself. His large trench coat touched the ground, joining his giant tail in dragging in the snow. He looked behind himself, seeing that his tail was becoming shiny and covered in soft snowflakes, his picked his tail off the ground and brushed it out as he walked, he had to keep his beautiful tail fur perfect.

**Walking** in the snow made him feel good, which he wasn't too happy about anyway, because it reminded him that he was alone, no one to hold him back, he could do anything he wanted to. Although it would be nice to have someone to experiment on, or maybe someone to talk to, it didn't matter, being alone, to him, was better than being annoyed everyday. As he walked further from his home, he finally began to see a speck of blue color in the distance, different from the night sky blue, or snow. He walked towards it cautiously, examining it from the distance he was at. Once he approached it, he realized it was breathing, it was a living creature! From the way the fur was, he could tell it was female. _This girl must of been lost, and she finally fainted in the cold.._ He thought.

**No** matter what his mind told him, he had a heart, even if it wasn't a perfect and caring as other ones. He couldn't just leave the living creature to freeze. So he picked her up, and made his way back to his cabin, his foot prints were on the ground somewhat, where the falling snow hadn't yet began to cover them, but he didn't need to follow them, he knew his way back by heart. Once he got back to his home, he opened the door, and when he got inside the warmth of it, he closed the door behind himself. He sat her down on the couch, then took a set in a chair close to her, and awaited her to become conscious once more.

**"Let it be known that once this heart has found someone, it stays by them until the end."**

**Her** mind raced, she was alive and breathing, and a sudden heat rushed to her fur. Her eyes fluttered open, she was on a couch in a house. _Was it all a dream? Was I not lost?_ She asked herself. She sat up, only to see a black figure in a trench coat looking at her. She jumped a little, panicking as if she was in danger, she had never seen the figure before. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to keep her cool. The figure blinked. "I'm Nick, who are you?" He answered. "My name is Lime..where am I?" She looked around, then out the window, it was snowing. _So it wasn't a dream..But how did I end up here?_ She wondered. "Your in my home, I was wondering in the snow, and I found you unconscious in the snow, so I brought you here." He responded, calmly. She blinked, and rubbed her eyes. "Oh..thank you for saving me then.." She answered, smiling. He nodded. "I couldn't just leave you to freeze." He explained, standing up. She stood up too, stretching out a bit. "Are you hungry?" He asked, before she could say anything else. She didn't want to take food from someone she had just met, it was counted as rude to her, but her stomach growled. "Oh yes.." She answered, laughing a bit at the sound her stomach made.

**Lime** watched him go into a different room to his home, but she stayed in the main room, where she had awoken. She was shy to new people, and was afraid of messing something up. He came back with a wrench, and a sandwich, he handed the plate with the sandwich on it to her, then took the wrench and devoured it. She watched this in awe, she had never seen someone actually eat metal before. "How do you eat that?" She asked. He finished the wrench and looked at her. "I am a blikkim, my species eats metal." He explained. She blinked, and shrugged, then ate her sandwich carefully, like she was waiting to be yelled at by eating it wrong, she was a very cautious person. He looked confused by this, but didn't ask questions, once she finished she smiled. "Thank you for the food." She thanked, bowing a little in gratitude.

**"And it did stay by them until the end, it did."**

**He** didn't know why, but he felt a strange attachment, or.. feeling..towards this girl, it didn't make him happy. She was surely a beautiful young girl, who had lots of potential, but why her? Why feelings at all? His species didn't believe in love, they were born from ink, but his heart choose his emotions for him.

**She** looked backed at him, her heart hadn't felt any emotion but sadness in a long time, and this boy surely made her heart beat. He was handsome, and kind in a way to her, out of anyone who could of rescued her, she was glad it was Nick.

**After** discussing a lot, and talking about the recent winter weather, Nick took a little look at her in the eyes, and smiled, he didn't normally smile though. "Lime.." He muttered, then licked her. She blinked in confusion of this. "Uh..." She stuttered, not knowing why he _licked_ her. "That is a sign of affection in my species.." He explained, bluntly. She blushed, and smiled, then yawned. It had been a long day, she leaned in on him and licked him back, then laid with him in the warm house, happy of all the things that had happened in this day.


End file.
